Can Love Survive?
by Cool-Hanyou
Summary: Everyones falling in love and couples are popping up everywhere. But will people try to get in they way of true love. R&R Taishiro Daiori Yamaken Takari Jyomi Soyako Yaoi & Yuri abound! oh and Het too.... Summary kinda sux but check it out if ur intereste
1. Confessions

Pairings: Taishiro Daiori Yamaken Takari Jyoumi and Soyako

Warnings: ACK Do I have to? (Sigh) Fine warnings are pretty strong language, sexual content & references, shounen-ai/ yaoi and yuri. I think that pretty much covers it for now.

Disclaimer: Do look like I own digimon. I mean seriously if I did I'd be one rich little _BEEP _lol just kidding but don't own digimon or any of its characters.

Can Love Survive

Chapter1: Confessions

Daisuke slowly made his way to the soccer field where he knew he could find sempai. He found the brunette soccer ace bouncing a soccer ball off his head. But some reason he seemed to be deep in thought. It looked almost as if he were worrying about something.

"Daisuke? What are you doing here?" Taichi queried.

"Uh, I was hoping to talk to you about something." Daisuke said in a nervous manner.

"Sure I could use someone to talk to as well." Taichi replied as he walked up and patted Daisuke's head ruffling his hair a bit.

"Well can we sit down somewhere?" Daisuke asked.

"Sure c'mon we'll sit on the bleachers." Taichi said started to walk toward the bleachers to sit down. He motioned for Daisuke to sit as well and he did. "Tel me what's on your mind." Taichi said.

"Well have you ever been in love with someone but don't know how to tell them?" Daisuke asked a little bit of a nervous tinge to his voice. Tai urked a little bit then soon recovered from the question.

"Well if I was in love with someone I'd tell before they got away from me." Taichi explained laughing nervously.

Daisuke ignored the fact that his sempai exactly answer his question. "But what if they don't feel the same way and they reject you?"

"Well you'll never know 'till you try." Tai said smiling at his koohai.

"I guess you're right." Daisuke sighed.

"Of course I'm right! I'm Taichi sempai remember!" Tai said in a sort of smug way. Then he started to laugh. Daisuke rolled his eyes and started to laugh right along with Taichi. They laughed a five minutes before getting a hold of them self.

"What's so funny?"

"I have no idea."

"Taichi-sempai…you're weird."

"Oh like your one to talk." Taichi laughed.

"Well what did you want to talk about?" Daisuke asked changing the subject.

"Well you know what you asked me about earlier?" Daisuke nodded and Tai continued.

"See the answer is yes. I am in love with someone and don't exactly know how to tell him." Taichi explained scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Wait a second doesn't that make you a hypocrite?" Daisuke asked.

"Well I guess." Taichi grinned. And Daisuke grinned back.

"So who is he?" Daisuke inquired. He was to know who had stolen his sempai's heart.

"Let's just say you know him and he goes to this school, is a digidestined, and a very close friend." Taichi looked at him seriously.

'Why is Taichi-sempai looking at me like that?' Tick, tick, tick. 'Oh no Taichi-sempai is in love with me! I mean he's totally hot and really sexy but he'll always be like my big brother!' "Um Taichi-sempai I'm flattered and even though you're totally hot I'm in love wit some one else." Daisuke worded everything carefully.

"What? No eeww no way I wasn't talking about you! You're cute Daisuke but no I was not talking about you, trust me!" Taichi shuddered. "That would be like going out with my little brother. Anyway it's not you." Taichi explained.

"Then who?" Daisuke asked again.

"Well it's K-Koushiro." Tai said nervously as a blush played across his face.

"Whoa wasn't expecting that one I was starting to think Yamato-san." Daisuke replied.

"Ok Daisuke maybe you should just stop talking cuz you're way off." Taichi suggested starting to chuckle as Daisuke pouted a little. After a few seconds the chuckling stopped.

"So who is it that you're head over heels for anyway? It's your turn to fess up." Taichi smirked.

"It's, it's Iori." Daisuke said before he looked away to hide his blush from his sempai. He really hated doing that in front Taichi for some unknown reason.

"Hmm interesting but isn't he a bit young for you?" Taichi asked in a joking manner.

"No! Isn't Kou-kun young for you?" Daisuke spat back.

"Relax Daisuke I was only kidding you know. So are you gonna take my advice?" Taichi replied.

"Only if you take it too." Daisuke replied.

"Ok we'll make a pact we then we tell our beloveds how we feel by the end of today." Taichi held out his hand as if to seal the deal.

"Ok!" Daisuke said taking the offered hand.

"And if you chicken out I'll taunt you for the rest of your life." Taichi said laughing.

"And trust me I'll return the favor!" Daisuke replied joining in the laughing. "Well I think we should get back to class." Daisuke suggested as he got up.

"Naw I think I'm gonna skip today." Taichi said leaning back and closing his.

"Kou-kun won't be too happy about you skipping class." Daisuke smirked looking down at his sempai.

"Yeah well I'm gonna take that chance." Taichi said closing his eyes.

"Whatever I guess I'll see you later, Taichi-sempai!" Daisuke called as he walked away from the soccer field and back into the school building.

A few hours later in the Computer Lab

Koushiro sighed as he sat in front of one of the computers. 'I wonder what Taichi's doing right now.' He wasn't really concentrating on what was on the screen he decided to turn in off. Iori turned from his own computer and looked worried up at the older boy.

"Is something wrong Koushiro-san?" Iori asked.

"No not really." Koushiro replied trying to reassure his younger friend.

"You're not a very good liar Koushiro-san." Iori replied.

Koushiro sighed. "Well it's just that I have a lot of stuff on my." He explained.

"Oh, things like what exactly?" Iori inquired.

"Just a certain crush I have." Koushiro said looking away.

"Well what's wrong?" Iori asked because he wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"Ok see it's like this I'm totally in love with someone but they don't know it. Damn my shyness!" Koushiro said cursing himself. (Hmm that seems kind of familiar )

"Well I think you tell them or else you regret it. Knowing that maybe your feelings could've been returned but just never took the plunge and asked them." Iori explained.

"Hmm guess you're right. Hey Iori-kun you seem to know a lot about this. Almost as if you're going through it yourself. Or at least have gone through it." Koushiro stated. Iori only blushed and looked away.

"Well I guess you could say that." Iori said still looking away.

"Then maybe you should be the one taking your own advice." Koushiro replied.

"Yeah maybe you're right." Iori replied.

"So who is it?" Koushiro asked.

"I-I….Daisuke-san." Iori said still not meeting Koushiro gaze. Koushiro seemed to think about it for a second before nodding.

"So want you wanna know who I'm in love with?" Koushiro asked.

"I guess I am a bit interested." Iori stated finally looking at Koushiro.

"It's Taichi!" Koushiro while smiling through a deep blush.

"Seems like we have a pretty much the same taste." Iori said.

"Well I think we should both make an effort to tell them in fact let's vow to tell them today." Koushiro stated as he started to get really happy.

"Yeah I'm gonna go find Daisuke-san right now!" Iori beamed. He ran out of the room. Koushiro couldn't help but laugh to himself.

'Hmm maybe I should go find Taichi as well.' Koushiro thought as he got up. He headed toward where he thought Taichi would be all the way there he wore a huge grin on his face. When he got there he found Tai sleeping on his back on the bleachers. He approached him slowly when he was about to wake him when he heard say mutter something in his sleep.

"Mm Kou-chan" Taichi said in a husky voice.

'Oh god he just said my name in his sleep does that mean he's dreaming about me. Oh god what if he is…..hmm that wouldn't be so bad. Well here goes.' Koushiro thought mentally preparing himself. He put a hand on Tai shoulder shook him awake "Tai, Taichi wake up."

"Huh what?" Tai asked rubbing the sleep out of his eye with his fist. "Oh hey Koushiro what's up?"

"Uh I have something I wanted to tell you." Koushiro looked away and blushed then out of nervousness he started to scratch his cheek with one finger.

"What a coincidence I have something to tell you too." Taichi before sat straight up to face Koushiro.

"Well it's like this see…Tai I'm….in love with you and….have been for a very long time now and-mmph" Koushiro suddenly found Tai's lips pressed against his in a very needy kiss.

When they parted Tai was the first one to speak "Look Koushiro the truth is that I've loved you for a long time too and just never knew how to tell you. But now I really don't care; now I'm ready to shout it to the world if I have to."

"…." Koushiro was silent staring at Taichi with his blush deepening if possible.

"Koushiro?" Tai asked waving a hand in front of Koushiro. Koushiro blinked before he jumped Tai and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't exactly passionate kiss more like a sweet kiss. A kiss that only proved that they really did love each other. After about a minute they parted.

"Tai what does this mean?" Koushiro asked awkwardly.

"Silly it means you my koi!" Tai beamed. "C'mon let's go I'm tired of school." Tai said as he grabbed Koushiro and drug him away from the soccer field.

"Speaking of school you ditched today. Your grades are already not that great you don't need to be missing any days." Koushiro scolded. Tai just rolled his eyes and started to laugh.

Meanwhile with Iori

"Now where could Daisuke have gone?" Iori asked no one in particular

"He went home early something about getting ready." Miyako explained.

"Miyako-san please don't sneak up on me like that." Iori pleaded.

"So why are you looking for Daisuke-kun?" Miyako asked the younger boy.

"Uh I have something to tell him." Iori replied

"What is it no don't tell me you're gonna confess a secret undying love for him." Miyako laughed. Iori just looked on in dread.

'Does she really know?' he asked himself.

"Just kidding Iori-kun! C'mon I'll walk with you to his place!" Miyako yelled as she grabbed him and tugged him to all the way to Daisuke's apartment.

"Well I'll see you later Iori-kun." She said as she walked off.

"Well here goes nothing." Iori was about to ring the doorbell but before he could Daisuke opened the door. Daisuke not watching what he was going ran out of the door and in turn knocked over Iori. He fell straight on top of him. During the collision Iori had shut his eyes. But after a few moments of silence he opened his eyes to see that Daisuke was on top of him.

"He he hey Iori" Daisuke said nervously while he grinned down at the younger boy.

"H-hey Daisuke-san" the boy stuttered through a blush. "D-Daisuke-san I-I wanted to tell you something." Iori stated.

"Not now." Daisuke said huskily. Daisuke lowered his head to Iori's slowly. He continued until their lips met in a gentle kiss. Iori felt his pulse quicken and his face grow hot. Daisuke reluctantly pulled away. "Sorry I couldn't help. See I've always really liked I think I even love but 'm sure that's not want you came here for. You probably hate me now right?" Daisuke said awkward.

"You're wrong in fact it's the exact opposite." Iori replied to Daisuke's confession.

"What?" was all that Daisuke was able to ask before Iori pulled him back down for another gentle kiss.

"I feel exactly the same way." Iori said after parting with Daisuke.

"Great then c'mon in." Daisuke said.

"Uh I would you're kinda on top of me." Iori said laughing slightly.

"Oh right." Daisuke got up and help Iori to his feet as well and they both walked into Daisuke apartment. But unknown to either of them they were being watched by Hikari and Miyako from down the and around the corner. They were so caught up in their confession they hadn't noticed the two pair eyes watching them intently.

After the two had entered the apartment the two girls squealed with the delight. "Aw man that was so cute" Hikari sighed.

"Yeah that was totally sweet." Miyako cooed. They both took out their D-Terminal and call Sora and Mimi.

"Mimi-san guess what." Miyako yelled into the phone.

End of Chapter

Yeah I know it was kinda corny but I promise it'll get totally better. Some may be wondering why I made digimon fic now well that's because I felt like it and just cuz its old doesn't mean anything I mean just look Dragon ball Z plenty of people still make fics of that so there. LOL! Well anyway see ya next chapter.


	2. One Hell of a Day

Pairings: Taishiro Daiori Yamaken Takari Jyoumi and Soyako

(A/N Ok in my fic their ages are a bit different. Well it's not that much of a difference. Iori is one year older than he's supposed to be that's all. That makes him one year younger than Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari, and Miyako.)

Warnings: well see the first chapter ok?

Disclaimer: Do I really look like I own digimon? Yeah that's why I'm writing this fic instead of making it into the actual series. (Lol)

Can Love Survive

Chapter 2: One Hell of a Day

"Are you serious!" Mimi chimed into the phone.

"Of course I am I wouldn't lie about something like this." Miyako replied.

"Oh my god now I have to come back to Japan!" Mimi laughed.

"You're coming all the way back here for that?" Miyako asked sounding surprised.

"No of course not but I'm coming back none the less." Mimi replied. "This is just an added bonus!" she added.

"Great when will you be back then?" Miyako asked.

"In a few days!" Mimi beamed on the other side of the phone.

"Great but look I gotta go do more spying. I-I mean bird watching." She said trying to cover her tracks for eavesdroppers.

"Uh-huh ok then tell me if anything new happens OK?" Mimi said.

"Yeah sure!" Miyako said and with that said she hung up the phone. She turned to look at Hikari who had just gotten off the phone with Sora. "Well what now they went into the apartment?" she asked Hikari.

"I would suggest looking in through the window but this apartment is pretty high up off the ground." Hikari said.

Miyako laughed and said "Hikari you're so dense sometimes, I have just one word for you: digimon" and she laughed again heading for the elevator.

Meanwhile in the aforementioned apartment

There was an awkward silence between a certain two teenage boys. This was unusual seeing as how they always felt comfortable around each other. But then one of them spoke. "Hey Iori?"

"Yeah Daisuke?" Iori replied.

"You wanna watch a movie or something? Then maybe you could ask your parents if you could spend the night I'm sure they wouldn't mind. And I know my parents won't mind." Daisuke suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good. So what movies do you want to watch?" Iori asked because he wasn't exactly sure what to pick.

"You like scary movies?"

"Depends what movies you are talking?" Iori replied. It's not that he was scared he just didn't like killing. At least that's what he always told everyone.

"The Ring or Ringu."

"Yeah see I don't see that happening. I really hate that movie." Iori said with a slight shiver running down his spine.

"What was it too scary for you Iori-chan?" Daisuke asked.

"No that's not it." Iori said.

"Well than what?" Daisuke said.

"Oh forget it just put the movie in. You guys have anything to snack on?" Iori said.

"Yeah I think so I'll go check." Daisuke said before he put the DVD into the DVD player. Iori sat down on the couch. Waiting for Daisuke to return before he pressed the play button on the remote. Daisuke return a few minutes later with a big bowl of popcorn and a six pack on soda. Iori pressed the play button the remote and the movie started. When Iori saw the cursed dead girl climb out of the well he unconsciously got closer to Daisuke, until he was so close that he was grasping his arm as if it were his life line.

'God I hate this movie why did I agree watch it anyway I could've easily suggest something else. Oh well no use crying over spilled milk.' Iori thought to himself.

Daisuke had noticed Iori unconscious advances and didn't mind but it was giving him perverted ideas. Almost to toward the end of the Daisuke had wrapped his arm Iori hugging him close to him. This in turn caused Iori to lean his head on Daisuke's shoulder. Iori was glad to since it gave him a feeling of comfort. When the movie was over Iori wasn't as scared as he was when the movie had first started. But he was still on the edge. So when Daisuke spoke he jumped. "Man did it scare you that much?" Daisuke asked.

"No of course not!" Iori snapped back.

"Ok sheesh. Well maybe you should call your parents now." Daisuke said. Iori nodded and headed for the phone.

"Hello Okaa-san…..Yes I'm alright. I wanted to know if I could stay the night at Daisuke's...OK Thanks a lot Okaa-san!" Iori said hanging up the phone. He smiled when he felt arms circled around him.

"Well what did she say?" Daisuke asked.

"She said it was fine. She also said she'd bring me a change of clothes and stuff later so I'm all set." Iori beamed.

"Great cuz now that you're all set there are some things I'd like to do with you." Daisuke whispered in his ear. Iori looked away and blushed. He really didn't know what to say to the very suggestive comment.

Later

"I can't believe you love playing video with so much violence!" Daisuke piped.

"Yeah well it's good to let go sometimes. And sometimes chopping someone head off is the perfect thing." Iori laughed. Daisuke joined in on the laugher. Then there was a knock on the door. Daisuke went to the door and looked through the peep whole.

"Iori-chan it's your mom!" he called. Iori got up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Here are your things." She said with a smile on her face. "Oh, Hi Daisuke!" she added.

"Hello Mrs.Hida!" he waved grinning at her.

"I hope you two have a good time tonight!" she beamed innocently.

"_OH_ trusts me we will." He said putting an around Iori's shoulder. His mother looked confused.

"Well thanks Okaa-san! Sayonara!" Iori said as he hurriedly closed the door. He turned and glared at his boyfriend. "Daisuke why did you do that?"

"Gomen I wasn't thinking." Daisuke apologized. Then he turned on the big puppy dog eyes he picked up from Tai. Iori sighed with a defeated look on his face.

"Forget it its okay." He looked into the boy's eyes. He wrapped his arms around Daisuke's neck and said "Well at least you didn't lie." Then he kissed him square on the lips. Daisuke smiled and returned the kiss.

Meanwhile

"You know Kou-chan when I took you home with me I was expecting to be doing something a little more fun than watching you type on your computer." Taichi said burying his face into the redhead's neck starting to nip and suck on the pale moonlight skin.

"Mmm." Koushiro moaned because no matter hard he tried he couldn't keep it down but he shrugged off Taichi none the less. "And what exactly would make you think that? You know just because I told you I love you doesn't mean you automatically get access to get inside my pants." Said Koushiro in an almost teasing manner.

"And why's that?" Taichi asked. Going back to what he was previously doing.

"B-because I want it to be special and plus I need to get this report down it's gonna be due soon." Koushiro said despite the growing bulge in his pants and the older boy whose lap he sat in.

"Oh I can guarantee it'll be special. As for the report what's one bad grade? I get em all the time?" Taichi said with his hands crawling up Koushiro's shirt.

"Unlike some people I actually care about my grades." Koushiro replied in a breathless manner.

"I care…..most of the time." Taichi retorted.

"Exactly my point." Kou replied continuing the typing he was doing.

"Well when will you be done with this stupid report?" Taichi asked.

"Soon, now just be patient." Koushiro commanded despite himself. He really did love what Taichi was doing but he wanted to be done with the report so he could focus mainly on Taichi.

"Fine. I'll just watch some TV." Taichi he said grabbing the remote. Koushiro turned around and pecked him on the cheek quickly before turning back to his work. "What was that for?" Taichi asked turning on the TV.

"Just for understanding." Koushiro replied simply still trying to focus on his work.

"Well I don't, but since you're serious about it then I guess I can wait." Taichi said looking over Koushiro's shoulder and at the TV. A smile crept onto Koushiro's features.

The Next Day

"Tai! Kou-kun wait up!" Tai and Izzy (Koushiro duh :) ) heard a high pitched girl voice shout. The voice was familiar but neither could quite place who it was. When they turned to see who it was they were surprised to see Mimi. The strawberry blond girl was running toward them.

"Mimi? What are you doing here?" Tai asked.

"Well I'll be moving back to Japan soon. Mainly because I want to finish the rest of high school with my friends!" Mimi explained.

"Oh, well it's nice to have you back Mimi." Koushiro said.

"'Oh well it's nice to have you back Mimi' no 'God I missed you Mimi' or 'It was unbearable living without Mimi!' she drawled out. And she rolled her eyes.

"Well I wish we could say that but then again I don't like lying." He replied teasing her.

"Whatever. Anyway anything new happen while I was gone that I don't know about?" She asked. 'Well besides the fact that Daisuke and Iori-kun are now an item.' She added in her mind.

Koushiro looked to Taichi who was giving him a look that asked should-we-tell-her? Koushiro nodded shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal. He walked over to Tai and wrapped Taichi's arm around himself from behind. Tai leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Well not much has happened since you've been gone." His tone sounded as if he really didn't think it was a big deal.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING HAPPENED!" Mimi exclaimed. "Are you two together? Cuz if you are that's totally hot not to mention really cute!" she asked.

"Uh yeah." Tai replied tightening his grip on the smaller boy's waist. Then there was a flash of light. Someone had taken a picture. "Was that you, Mimi?"

"Nope it wasn't me." Mimi said innocently.

"Then who?" Koushiro asked.

"Surprise!" they heard Hikari's voice chime. And they saw her immerge from some bushes. Then there were five more flashes. "Hello Christmas card." She laughed.

"HIKARI!" Tai snapped.

"What? I was only kidding only the digidestined get to see this I swear." She swore but the effect was ruined by the fact that she was grinning in that same goofy way her brother always did.

"It's OK Tai everyone already knows about you and Izzy. I mean seriously could you be any more obvious." Yamato came from behind the same brushes as Hikari. Followed by him were Ken, Daisuke, Iori, Miyako, Sora, and Takeru.

"Uh what the hell is going on here?" Tai asked more than slightly confused.

"You guys finally got together. I mean seriously how long were you gonna sit around and ogle at each other and think no one's gonna notice." They heard Yamato say.

Tai rolled his eyes while Koushiro looked the other way, face totally red.

"You all came just for?" Taichi asked just a bit of irritation playing in his voice.

"Well no. We really came to find where Mimi had run off to." Sora stated.

"Oh." Was the only reply from Taichi.

Just then a call came through on Yamato's cell phone. "Hello Yamato speaking…..Uh-huh….really? Well that's great ok thanks bye!" he said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Ken asked.

"That was my manager. He said that my band and I just got a really high paying gig." Yamato replied.

"That's great where is it?" came Daisuke's all too enthusiastic voice. He loved going to Yamato's concert and since he was a friend he could get in free and even go back stage, it always made him feel cool.

"It's in Nagano." Yamato replied.

"Hmm that's not too far from here. But hey it's outta town and I'm going! I had been needing to kick back and relax anyway!" Daisuke said.

"Dai you always 'kick back and relax'" Iori stated beside him.

"OH who asked you anyway?" Daisuke retorted. And then everyone laughed.

"Well if you guys wanna come too I can make some arrangements" Yamato said.

"Oh yeah road trip!" all the guys piped up." The girls just laughed and soon after so did the guys.

"Hey I know why don't we all stay the night over in the Nagano and have an after party to celebrate. We could celebrate me moving back, Yamato's success, and all the new couples." Mimi suggested. And everyone agreed with a loud 'YEAH'.

"Hey what did you mean by couples?" Daisuke asked a little nervousness playing on his face.

"As if you don't know!" Miyako smirked at him. Hikari, Mimi, and Sora also joined in on the smirking. Tai and Koushiro only grinned at him and Iori (they'd told each other about the pact) But Yamato, Ken, and Takeru looked quizzically at him.

"Dai you ok?" Iori asked looking up at him with worried green eyes. When he didn't answer he pulled on his arm.

"Yeah I'm ok Iori-chan. No sense in hiding it now!" Daisuke said turning to Iori and picking him up easily. He wasn't really that heavy.

"Dai what are you-mmph?" Daisuke had kissed Iori. Everyone watched them and girls cooed 'aaaww' while Taichi and Koushiro only smiled. Yamato, Ken, and Takeru first looked shocked and then they were smiling at them as well. After a few moments Daisuke put Iori down.

"Well now that that's over I'm gonna go start planning the party. C'mon girls" Mimi piped up and with that she started to skip down the street to her hotel. They followed her also starting to skip.

"I gotta go too. I gotta meet up with my band so we can talk about the gig." Yamato said turning to leave.

"I'm going home to study for awhile." Ken said turning in the same direction Yamato. Takeru made some excuse too and ran off with his brother and Ken.

"Has anybody else noticed that Yamato and Ken have been spending a lot of time together?" Daisuke asked.

"Hey ya'know I think you're right." Koushiro agreed.

"If I didn't know better I'd think they were together." Tai laughed.

"So what do we do now? I mean I don't have anything to do for awhile" Iori asked.

"How about we go get something to eat and see a movie!" Dai exclaimed.

"Great idea Dai-chan!" Iori said hugging him around the waist.

"Yeah well everyone gets one once" Koushiro said sarcasm practically dripping from his lips. Tai laughed and Daisuke pouted.

"Well let's get going guys!" Daisuke called already half-way down the street. (How the hell did that happen!)

End Chapter 2

I thought I would make it a lot longer but I have other fics that people are waiting on and it wouldn't be fair to spend extra time on any one in particular. If you have anything to say at all that review button is right there. Use it…_USE IT _ja for now


	3. Loving In the Hotel

Pairings: Taishiro Daiori Yamaken Takari Jyoumi and Soyako

(A/N Ok to anyone who is still reading this I'm sorry I haven't updated this in like forever but I get distracted easily. Anyway I would also like any reader of this to know that I changed the story plot a little bit and have even added in some Yuuri if you don't that don't read please. Hope you like the new and improved story. Please enjoy the chapter now)

Warnings: pretty strong language, sexual content & references, shounen-ai/ yaoi and Yuri. I think that pretty much covers it for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of its character I only own the plot of this fanfic.

Can Love Survive

Chapter 3: Loving In the Hotel

Taichi sighed as he looked out of the window of the coach bus he was currently riding in. The digidestined along with the rest Yamato's band had been driving to Nagano for the concert.

That was great but the mood had been dampened a little bit due to the fact that Mimi the main one who planned the trip was forbidden to go. Why? You may ask because her parents were both totally overprotective assholes. The problem was that they knew that Jyou would be coming along as well.

Mimi and Jyou had been going steady for a while before her parents found out. They had forbidden her to go because of the fact that he, being the oldest of the Japanese digidestined, turned eighteen before any of them. They considered this unethical and said that she was no longer allowed to have anything to do with him.

"Is there something on your mind Tai?" Koushiro asked.

"Oh nothing really." He replied as he absentmindedly pulled Koushiro closer to him.

"I know you're lying Taichi." Koushiro said in a stern voice.

"It's just I can't help but think of how unfair Mimi's parents are being to her and Jyou. I mean you've seen how those two are with each other their totally crazy for each other but just because Jyou is ONE year older they won't let them be together it's just not right to me…" he explained.

"Well there's really nothing we can do about it now so let's just try to enjoy ourselves." Daisuke said suddenly cutting into the conversation, as he was sitting right across from them.

"I think I may have a plan to get Mimi here without her parents being none the wiser." (where have I heard that before?) Miyako said suddenly.

"Oh no we really don't need any of your hair brain schemes Miyako." Hikari grimaced as she remembered the last time Miyako had come up with a plan. To put it shortly a couple people ended crippled in bed for about a week.

"Yeah seriously let's not even go there ok, Miyako? We don't need anyone hurt." Takeru agreed, with a teasing yet serious voice.

"No really this plan is full proof all. Look all we gotta do is have Mimi lock the door to her hotel room and come through a digiport on Koushiro laptop." She said smiling at her own idea.

"It sounds simple enough." Koushiro replied still pondering on the plan.

"I'll do anything if I can see my Mimi again." Jyou said suddenly happy. Before he had been sulking through the whole road trip and kind of harshing everyone's mellow.

"Good now all we need to do is e-mail Mimi!" Miyako cheered pumping her fist in the air.

"Miyako, you're mad you know that?" Takeru laughed, as did everyone else.

"Yeah I know." She replied beaming.

"Well I'm gonna e-mail Mimi so we can get these two crazy kids back together." Hikari said poking Jyou in the side.

"Hey guys we're almost to Nagano so get ready to stop and check into the hotel." by now nightfall had fallen and everyone was about ready to wind down.

Some were so tired in fact that they had fallen asleep. The perfect example of this was one Iori Hida who had fallen asleep leaning on Daisuke about an hour ago. He'd even slept through the plotting to get Jyou and Mimi together again.

Hikari looked over at the couple and decided that this was the perfect time to do a little paparazzi work. She cooed "awe" as she snapped several pictures of the two.

"Hikari-chan!" Daisuke protested.

"What? I couldn't help it." She smiled as she turned to her older brother and his boyfriend cuddling. Taichi's head was buried in Koushiro's neck as he trailed kisses down the soft flesh. She grinned and started to again snap many candid photos.

"Dammit, Kari I told you to stop doing that!" Taichi yelled only one percent pissed, and the other ninety-nine percent was pure hot gas.

"Gomen niichan but you two are just so cute together!" she said apologizing though there was no hint of an apologetic tone in her voice at all.

"Just forget it." He sighed as he felt defeated no matter how hard he tried he was never going to get her to stop, so what's the use in getting mad? He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the bus stop.

"Ok everyone grab your bags for tonight and let's get checked in." he heard Yamato call from the front end of the bus.

As they all marveled at the huge hotel that towered before them Taichi felt himself starting to have perverted thoughts about all the things that could happen in a place like this.

He looked to Koushiro who was currently struggled to get his luggage out of the compartment under the bus. He smiled as he began to walk over to his little redhead to lend a hand. "Need some help, Kou-chan?" he asked huskily.

"N-no I'm fine Taichi." Koushiro stuttered out as he felt his face go red from being called such an affectionate name. This only made his struggle with blasted luggage even more frustrating as he couldn't think straight.

Taichi came up on his side and pulled the luggage out without much trouble. "Hey I can carry it myself." Koushiro protested as Taichi began carrying both their luggage into the hotel.

"Yeah but I want you to save your strength for later." He said with a wink leaving much to the imagination. Koushiro blushed fiercely as he walked to catch up with everyone else who had already gone inside with their things, and were now checking in.

As Koushiro walked through the door everyone was staring at him. "What?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Don't you remember our plan?" Miyako asked.

"Yeah."

"Well you're holding us up we need Mimi here so we can decide how the rooms will be divided." She explaining sighing thinking that for a genius Koushiro could be really dense at times. The rest of Yamato's band had already checked and went to their rooms to get some rest.

"Oh ok let me get my laptop out of my suitcase." He said as shuffled over to Tai who was still holding his luggage. He took it from him. He bent over to unzip it when he felt a hand crawl across his rear end, the aforementioned hand he was sure belonged to Tai, who was currently smirking. Turning back to what he was doing, he pulled out his laptop and started it up. Everyone gathered around him so that no one would see. He quickly e-mailed Mimi to confirm that she was ready, when he got a reply that said yes he swiftly pulled up digiport and had Daisuke open it. Only second later did the pink haired girl promptly and very gracefully jump out of the laptop.

"Hey everyone!" She beamed because she was so happy to see them. Being grounded in a five star hotel room isn't as fun as it may sound.

"Mimi!" Jyou exclaimed quickly walking up to her and taking her in his arms.

"Jyou." She said softly as their lips came together in a sweet kiss. It would have been even sweeter had they not heard Hikari snap yet another photo, though Jyou and Mimi didn't seem to care as much as Daisuke or Taichi.

"Now that, that is over we can finally really start to enjoy ourselves." Yamato beamed at everyone.

"Well who gets which room?" Ken who had been really quiet until now asked. He felt really tired from the long bus ride there.

"Well I guess Me, Taichi, Koushiro, and Ken can share one of the conjoined rooms. Jyou, Iori, Daisuke, and Takeru can have another. And you girls can have the last conjoined room." Yamato suggested.

"Hmm." Takeru hummed aloud eyeing his brother. 'I wonder why he wants to share a room with Ken…' he thought to himself. He shrugged it off as nothing or at least he tried his best to.

"That's sounds ok to me." Taichi said.

Everyone voiced their agreements as they headed for the elevator.

"Hey, Take-chan is something wrong?" Hikari whispered in Takeru's ear. He blushed and simply shook his head no.

They reached the 20th floor where all their rooms were. They separated after Yamato handed out the keys. After reaching the room Taichi, Ken, and Koushiro waited for Yamato open the door. He opened the door and Taichi and Koushiro quickly entered their room through the door in Yamato and Ken's room.

They let their fall to the floor and sighed. "Guess we should get ready for bed." Koushiro suggested.

"Yeah." Tai agreed. They quickly changed into their pajamas, which for Tai was a white beater and a pair of sweatpants. After Koushiro had finished dressing he opted to look out of the window which held a beautiful view of the city.

Taichi walked over to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller form. "Beautiful view…" Koushiro mumbled.

"Sure is." Taichi replied staring at Koushiro the whole time. Tai kissed Izzy's cheek affectionately. He repeated he action, and afterward a planted a kiss on his love's warm lips. When Izzy's opened his mouth to Tai the kiss deepened. Tai delved his tongue into the mouth of the redheaded boy.

The brunette took his lips away from the redhead lips and let them trail to his neck his hand snaked its way up the loose pajama shirt. After minutes of kissing, which felt like forever to the two teens, they had found themselves entangled in each other arms on the plush bed of their room. Soon after they had lost what little clothes they had on. When Tai pressed their naked bodies together, they both felt just how hard the other was.

He planted another kiss on Koushiro's lip. "T-Tai….?" Koushiro's voice came, breathy.

"Yeah?" Tai asked looking into his beautiful deep dark eyes.

"I-I want you." Koushiro stuttered out. Tai smirked as he positioned himself at Koushiro's entrance.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't even have any lubricant." Tai asked.

"Yes." was Koushiro simple reply. With that Taichi slowly pushed himself into the love of his life. After he was fully sheathed in the redhead he stopped waiting for him to adjust to the feeling. When Koushiro bucked his hips up against Tai's member he began to slowly thrust himself into the redheaded genius.

The pleasure rode over both of their bodies as Taichi continued thrust into Koushiro. Moans and groan could be heard bouncing off the walls of the room. "Harder….Taichi…" Koushiro panted out as he was coming closer and closer to release.

Taichi complied with the request and quickened his paced every time hitting Koushiro deep touching _spot. _ After a few more thrusts Koushiro came between both of their sweating bodies. Feeling the muscles inside Koushiro clinch around his cock tightly, caused Taichi to cum soon after.

A while they laid there on the bed trying to teach their bodies to breathe again. Then Koushiro whispered as his brunette lover pulled out of him "Ai shiteru, Taichi..."

"Ai shiteru, Kou-chan." Tai replied.

End of Chapter

Well there you have it chapter 3. Yeah I decided to throw a lemon in there to keep anyone who is reading this interested. Um please review it inspires me to right more. I think that's it for now.

P.S. any error will be fixed in editing later unless there is something totally incomprehensible then tell me so that I may fix immediately


	4. Party Like A Rocksta! Pt 1

Pairings: Taishiro Daiori Yamaken Takari Jyoumi and Soyako

(A/N Ok to anyone who is still reading this I'm sorry I haven't updated this in like forever but I get distracted easily. Its not a very good excuse but that's the one I choose. lol...anyway on with it)

Warnings: pretty strong language, sexual content & references, shounen-ai/ yaoi and Yuri. I think that pretty much covers it for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of its character I only own the plot of this fanfic.

Can Love Survive

Chapter 4: Party Like A Rockstar (pun intended) pt1

Like a rocket(like a rocket)

Never stopping(never stopping)

You run around

I run around

We're all gonna run run run around

You run around

I run around

We all do a run run run around

You run around(You run around)

I run around

We're all gonna run run run around

You run around(You run around)

I run around

We all do a run run run around

The teenage wolves finished there last number for the evening. They greeted goodnight to their audience before bowing and heading back stage. All of the digidestined were waiting back stage for Yamato to come back so that they could congradulate him on a job well done.

"Matt that concert was so awesome. You guys really out did yourselves today!" Taichi smiled and gave Yamato a friendly smack on the back. Yamato smiled when everyone else ageed with Taichi in various forms.

"Hey Yamato-kun have you guys ever thought of doing a love song?" Mimi asked her eyes sparkling wide.

"Hehe Mimi-chan love arent exactly our forte!" he said blushing when she grabbed his arm.

"Please I think you guys would be even bigger if you wrote a few love songs." Mimi smiled. Yamato sighed when he realzed that she was serious.

"Uh I'll think about it okay?" Yamato asked.

"Sure, think hard okay?" Yamato nodded and gently took his arm back.

"So you guys ready for the after party?" one of the other band members asked. He grinned at them when they all nodded. They headed away from the backstage and out of a door that led them to a parking lot. They all loaded up on the bus and soon they were on their way to the building where the after party was supposed to be held.

It was a large buliding meant for party. It rented out rooms to people and also provided catering. They all 'oohed and ahhed' at how large the building was. "Ready to have some fun for once?" Taichi whispered to Koushiro.

"Are you implying that I dont know how to have fun?" Koushiro asked with a joking voice.

"Im saying you dont know how to have fun the right way." Taichi stated. Koushiro smirked perversely before he put a hand between Taichi's legs and cupped his member through his pants.

"Oh I dont know this seems like the right way to have fun." Koushiro said looking Taichi straight in the eye to see his reaction. Taichi smiled and leaned into him giving him light kiss on the lips.

"That's always a good way to have fun." Taichi pulled Koushiro onto his lap and bit his neck.

"Hey guys time to go inside!" the drummer named Maki yelled. (dont actually know the names of the teenage wolves except Matt :P)

They all rushed off of the bus and into the building. They rented the room on the 45th floor. It was one of the more expensive rooms. The room housed a bar to the back, a dance floor could be found in the middle of the room. A table full of food was located to the left of the room along with a numerous amount of tables. There was a dj's booth on the right. The room wasnt too dark or too bright it was lit with just enough light to look private.

"Wow look at all the food!" was Daisuke's brilliant outburst. Iori punched him in the arm lightly.

"Daisuke stop acting like a pig." Iori said admonishing his boyfriend. Daisuke frowned but said nothing more. They all headed into the room. Mimi immediately dragged Jyou onto the dance floor when she heard a song that she liked. Jyou looked awkward because of the fact that he had never been the best dancer and could never keep up with Mimi. Their friends at how cute they were.

A slow song began to play. "Wanna dance?" Takeru asked Hikari who blushed brightly but took his hand anyway. She wrapped her hands around his neck as Takeru put his hand on her waist. They swayed slowly and romantically to beat of the music. Taichi's face scrunched up slightly in anger. He started toward them but was caught by Koushiro who looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Let them be Taichi." he said lowly.

"But that's my little sister. And.." he was cut off abruptly.

"And she's old enough to dictate who she wants to date." Koushiro finished for him. He took hold of his boyfriend's wrist and dragged him to a table where Yamato and Ken sat talking quietly amongst themselves.

The couple sat down next each other but Taichi was pouting. Koushiro shrugged he knew Taichi was over protective but he needed to get over it. Whether he liked it or not his little sister was growing up.

"What are you two 'love birds' talking about?" Taichi teased and smiled mockingly at them. Though Taichi didnt know about the secret those two shared. They both blushed vividly.

"Taichi what the hell are you talking about?" Yamato said with narrowed eyes.

"You guys are really spending alot of time together lately. People might start to get the wrong idea." He smirked at Yamato.

"And just what idea would that be?" Ken asked with a raised eyebrow.

Koushiro sighed this was going virtually no where. "Taichi wants to know whether or not you two are dating."

"Uh..." Yamato looked to Ken who gave him a look that could mean everything and nothing at the same time. Yamato shrugged and turned back to the couple sitting across from them. He sighed before scratching his head. "I guess you could say we're...together. But dont tell Takeru or anyone else for now ok? We're not really ready to tell people yet." he said looking straight at them with serious eyes.

"Sure man you've got my word." Taichi said.

"You can trust me with your secret." Koushiro smiled at them.

* * *

End of Chapter

Ok I know this chapter was short but I'll try to make the next one better. I'm so disappointed at myself right now lol tell me what you think ok:)


	5. Party Like A Rock star pt2

Pairings: Taishiro Daiori Yamaken Takari Jyoumi and Soyako

(A/N I am like so sorry you guys I've been a little busy with other things and so couldn't really wrap my mind around the new chapter until now.)

Warnings: pretty strong language, sexual content & references, shounen-ai/ yaoi and Yuri. I think that pretty much covers it for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of its character I only own the plot of this fanfic.

Can Love Survive

Chapter 5: Party Like A Rock star pt2

Koushiro Izumi was a very level headed and intelligent individual, most of the time. The red head awoke with the full weight of another on top of him. He glanced down and smiled just a little. He would've let the smile spread into a grin had it not been for the massive ache in both his head and his rear. 

He groaned trying to remember exactly what it was that they had done last night. He frowned when he found that he couldn't remember a thing about the previous night. According to Taichi that was supposed to be a good thing. But he found it unnerving that he couldn't recall anything, and what's worse is that the events had only happened a few hours ago.

He sat up in the hotel bed, careful not to wake the sleeping form above him. Now Taichi's head was cradled his lap and he gingerly ran his hands through the silky, unkempt, brown hair of his boyfriend. He let the feel of the hair tickle his fingertips as he continued to mull over the events of the previous night. He knew he hadn't consumed any alcohol or taken any drugs.

The only other thing he could think that would might cause him an immense head ache was sweets. Koushiro didn't handle sweets well, and his sensitivity to sugar could cause trouble with his brain. It was a rare condition but one that he had always minded knowing that if he had consumed too much sugar he would pay for it. 

Koushiro shook his head deciding not to dwell very much on the night before. He looked down as Taichi slowly lifted his head from the redhead's lap. But seeing as it was still dark outside he laid his head back down on the comfortable cushion of Koushiro thigh. "Mm…why are you up so early?" he asked sleep lacing the sentence together. 

Koushiro frowned at first not knowing what Taichi had said but then managed to guess at what it was "I don't know really I guess I'm tired of sleeping." Koushiro responded.

"Tired of sleeping….I just cant understand that…sleeping is wonderful." Taichi smiled groggily up at his red head. 

"Maybe for someone who spends most of their time fooling around anyway." Koushiro laughed and continued to run his fingers through the older boy's hair. Taichi smiled as he closed his eyes once more.

He laid motionless in Koushiro's lap so long that the young genius thought he had fallen back to sleep. He never stopped stroking Taichi's hair. He was immensely surprised when he felt a hand running up and down his thigh and vaguely heard the brunette male make a purring sort of sound.

"Tai…?" Koushiro called softly to his brunette lover. He looked down and locked eyes with said boy.

"Yeah…?" Taichi replied still a little tiredness slurring his sentence.

"You need to stop." Koushiro said before turning away as his face began to heat. Its not that he didn't like what Taichi was doing. It was just that they didn't have time to fool around. He knew any minute now that one of their conjoined roommates would be knocking on the door and telling them that they needed to start getting to pack up and leave.

"Yeah why's that?" Taichi asked his head grew ever closer to what lye between Koushiro's legs. 

"Tai we'll have to get out of bed soon." Koushiro said still running his hand through the brunette locks.

"I still don't hear a good reason to stop what I'm doing." Taichi said as he grabbed at Koushiro's waistband with his mouth.

"Mm…" Koushiro let out a sigh before taking his hand out of Taichi hair and using it to pull the brown haired boy's mouth away. "Yamato said that we were leaving somewhere around six thirty or seven. Its five fifty three right now we don't have time for _that_ especially if you're feeling even more amorous than usual." Koushiro locked eyes with his boyfriend trying to convey a message without words. A message that said he was disappointed as well.

Taichi shivered as he lifted himself from Koushiro. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the wood that had arisen between his legs. Koushiro's eye widen but he said nothing instead he turned away blushing deeply. "You must not know what you do to me." Taichi whispered close to the redhead he called his own. Koushiro gasped and was left feeling a little lonely when Taichi stalked away, a little awkwardly because of the hard on throbbing in his pants. Koushiro noticed that Taichi was scowling right before he turned and entered the bathroom. He winced when he heard the door slam behind the tall brunette. 

The redhead sighed and began to get his things together for his shower. 

_-----------------------------------------In The Next Room-----------------------------------------_

Yamato smiled as he had just finished taking his shower and dressing himself. He smiled at his reflection. His locks a mess of shiny gold perfection. His eyes could rival any sapphire in beauty and depth. His clothes fashionable as always though today he'd gone for casual elegance. Midnight blue polyester button up and black jeans ended with shiny polished comfortable loafers. Yamato knew it was a sin to be vain but he couldn't help but think that it was a sin to look this good. That thought brought a smile to his lips and soon said smile erupted into a laughter. 

His laughter trailed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom area of the conjoined room. Violet eyes slowly cracked open and a young man sat up in bed groggily. He ran a hand through his uncombed dark blue hair and yawned very audibly. 

"You awake?" Yamato asked from the bathroom.

Ken never being a morning person had always had a problem with being unwillingly woken up. So with a little attitude behind it he said "Does it sound like I'm awake." Coming out of the bathroom Yamato smiled down at the younger boy. 

He placed a soft kiss on Ken's lips before saying "Sorry Ken-chan I'll try to be quieter next time, promise." and his blue eyes bore into Ken making him look away. Something in the look made him think the words meant more than they were supposed to.

"What's the matter?" Yamato asked.

Ken cautiously looked back over to his boyfriend "Nothing." Ken sighed a sigh of relief. This time when looking into Yamato's eye he didn't see that odd look that made him nervous and got his blood pumping faster, he only saw curiosity and concern.

"You sure?" the blond asked again.

"Yeah." Ken said getting up out of bed and covering his mouth, not wanting to smell his own morning breath. "I'm going to go get washed up." he said with his voice a still little gravely from sleep.

"Hmm…" Yamato hummed when he heard the door close and the shower start soon after. 'Did I say something wrong?' Yamato thought to himself. 

--------------------------------_With Jyou and Mimi---------------------------------------------_

Mimi let out a lovesick sigh as she tucked a pink strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up at her boyfriend who was currently stirring his coffee nervously. His pale hand holding the stirrer shook a little and Mimi noticed. She turned her big caramel brown eyes to him and reached out for his free hand. He flinched a little when she touched him and she responded with the smallest of frowns.

"Jyou-kun what is the matter with you?" Mimi asked with concern etched into her voice.

"Nothing Mimi-chan…it's just.." he didn't finished and his dark eyes became focused solely on his cloudy coffee. He took a sniff and felt just a tad bit relaxed.

"It's just what?" Mimi asked leaning forward a little.

He sighed and said softly frowning himself "It's just I have a lot on my mind." he looked up from his coffee and smiled weakly.

"Well is any of it about me?" she asked trying to lighten the mood if not only by a small margin.

"Yeah I'd say about 95 of it is about you?" he replied taking both her hands in his. Mimi's face turned red and she was caught by Jyou's dark orbs. "Mimi…you know I love you right?" his voice seemed desperate to her for some reason. It was like if she said no Jyou's entire world would come crumbling down. 

"Yeah Jyou I know. And I love you too." she said with all the love in her heart pouring into the words. Jyou's sighed.

"Mimi you don't know how much you saying that means to me." Jyou said softly before he briefly looked their lips in a kiss. 'That's one problem taken care of…' he thought to himself as he began to loosen up even more. They pulled back from each other and began to chat and wait for the waiter to come back with their food. They'd decided to head down to the tiny café in the hotel lobby knowing that if they didn't they'd be starving until lunchtime. 

-----------------------------------_In the Hotel Gift Shop--------------------------------------------_

Her brown eyes roved over all the tacky knick knacks the store had to offer. Even thought they were some of the most god awful things she had ever seen in her life she also couldn't help but think that they were the cutest things ever. She had a soft spot for souvenirs no matter how ugly. No matter what kind of trip she took, she had a problem with buying at least one.

Hikari smiled at a tacky key chain that caught her eye. It had her name on it and she instantly decided that she would buy it. She felt warm arms encircle her waist but knew there was only one person who would be so bold as to do so. Well two but now one of those people had taken to liking someone else. 

The first person being her boyfriend Takeru and the second being her former admirer/slash stalker Daisuke. 

"You gonna buy that?" Takeru asked softly into her ear. Smiling she nodded silently. He grabbed it from her hand and took it to the cashier. 

"Takeru what are you doing?" She asked turning in his direction not really caring that she was yelling across the petite store.

"We've been dating almost two years and you still have to ask questions like that. I'd think you'd know that I was buying you a present." Takeru laughed with his back turned.

"Oooh big spender don't spoil me too much." Hikaru laughed as she walked up to the cashier's register as well.

"I try not to?" he laughed again as he handed her the little trinket that was now paid for and they strolled out of the shop in each other's arms. Both feeling a wave of contentment washing over them.

End of Chapter

Again sorry for late update.

Uh yeah that whole sickness thing that Kou has it may seem weird but it has a purpose so bear with me.

Well I might as well say that everything in this chapter has significance so it wasn't all mindless dribble. 

Sorry that there was no Dai, Iori, Sora, or Miyako promise they will be included in the next chapter and that chapter will be up a lot sooner than the last.


	6. Unfair Ruling

Pairings: Taishiro Daiori Yamaken Takari Jyoumi and Soyako

(A/N Sorry for the super late update guys. Lol I feel like an ass for that but here we go)

Warnings: pretty strong language, sexual content & references, shounen-ai/ yaoi and Yuri. I think that pretty much covers it for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of its character I only own the plot of this fanfic.

Can Love Survive

Chapter 6: Unfair Ruling

The ride back to Odaiba had been a generally uneventful and quiet trip. Without Mimi around Miyako hadn't really been in the mood to be as loud and rambunctious as she usually was. Taichi had fallen asleep with his head leaning at a weird angle on Koushiro's shoulder, while Koushiro decided to catch up on some of his homework.

Takeru and Hikari were going through some of the pictures in her camera and were laughing and deciding on which ones to delete and which ones they should print out and make copies of. Both Iori and Daisuke were playing versus each other on their wireless handheld games. Sora and Jyou were both watching a movie on a portable DVD player even though Jyou didn't seem to be paying the movie much attention at all.

Ken had opted to read a book while Yamato and his band members all took turns driving the bus. Mimi had gone back to her hotel room via digi-port. They would be arriving back in Odaiba in no less than an hour.

-------------------------------------------_In Mimi's Hotel---------------------------------------------------_

The strawberry blond digi-destined had just landed back in her hotel room, after having a short, sweet conversation with her digimon, she smiled silently she had missed Palmon so much. She headed straight for the shower, she had showered before she had come back, but for some reason she felt the need to take a second one.

After cleansing her spirit with a nice long shower she got dressed and decided to greet her parents for the first time in about three days she knew they'd be upset and she figured they'd just think she had been giving them the silent treatment she had done it before. She'd butter them up with compliments, hugs and kisses and all would be well again.

So with a renewed attitude she exited her hotel room and went to look for her parents. They were in the hotel café; both of them were wearing forlorn expression on their faces. She frowned but quickly fixed her face to be the pinnacle of happiness. She wanted to remain positive of course they'd be looking worried; she had ignored them for days. She had reached a new height; her usual limit for staying mad at them was a quick twenty-four hours.

With the biggest smile she could muster she walked straight to her father and planted a huge kiss on his cheek. He had always been the easiest to deal with; she was a daddy's girl through and through. In his eyes she could practically do no evil. But she sensed that something was wrong when he did not reply to her affections.

Instead he chose to take a deep breath and sigh it before he said "Mimi you need to sit down." He looked in the eyes and something in them told her that she had no room to argue. She silently sat down in a chair next across from her parents.

"Mimi, where have you been this weekend, we called the manager because we thought that something was wrong, when we got into your room you weren't there?" her mother asked her. Mimi's eyes widened at the explanation. She hadn't expected that her parents would react that way.

'Shimatta! What am I gonna do now?! I guess it's time for the truth, no need to lie, I'm horrible at it anyway…' she thought before she let out a sigh of her own. She closed her eyes and explained what happened the past weekend.

Her parents hadn't said a word the whole time she was explaining her actions. Once she was done there was a heavy and quite uncomfortable silence.

"Mimi, how could you blatantly disobey us?!" Mrs. Tachikawa finally cried. Her outburst was so loud that it turned heads in the small café.

"Because mother you were being entirely unfair!" Mimi almost yelled back, she had found her nerve and wasn't willing to let go of it. If her mother was going to be difficult, then she would be too.

"That's not for you to decide! If we tell you that you aren't allowed to do something then we expect you to abide by our wishes! We are your parents and we know what's best for you!" her father cut in. Mimi was completely surprised by this usually if there was a family confrontation then her father would usually play the apathetic role.

"Obviously you don't know much about me, because if you did you'd realize that Jyou-kun is what's best for me! He's made me such a better person, and he completes me as I do him. Even when we were separated, having half the world in between us we both remained faithful to each other! Can't you see that what we have is special?! I don't understand why you're treating me this way! Jyou is a good guy, he helped save the freaking world for god's sake! I love him why cant you see that?!" Mimi yelled not caring anymore about drawing attention to herself.

"Young lady you will watch you tone when you speak to us!" her father countered. "Sit done!" Mimi had not even realized that she had stood in her bout of anger, sat down and tried to calm down. "Now, we know that you have feelings for this boy but, we also know that you are rushing into things that you don't realize you are not ready for." Her father said in a small voice. "We don't want you seeing that boy. He's no good for you."

"That boy has a name and it's Jyou. How can you even sit there and say something like that, you know Jyou! You've known him almost as long as I have!" Mimi cried she couldn't understand her parent's reasoning at all, none of their points made sense.

"We don't want you focusing all your energies on a boy, especially some boy who wont be around too much longer. You're losing sight of what we've always wanted for you! What you said you wanted for yourself! What about your dream of being a chef, if you run off with Jyou, who knows where you'll end up!" her mother cut in.

"What kind of person do you think Jyou is?! He would never put himself ahead of me, I mean he's always thinking of how his actions will effect me. And yes I want to be a chef and I will be!" Mimi said in her own defense.

"How are you ever going to have a successful career, if you end up barefoot and pregnant before you even graduate highschool?! You need to learn to keep 'em crossed and focus on what's really important, not that boy! It's your future we're trying to protect here!" her mother said. Mimi's eyes widened at her not so subtle accusation.

Mimi couldn't sit there any longer. She not would sit there and have them slander both her name and Jyou's so with out a saying a single word, she stood and left. She ran straight to her hotel room and once there she opened her cell phone. The person she was calling picked up on the second ring.

With a shaky voice she said "I can't take this anymore. I need help, Miyako I need you to open a digi-port, now."

"Sure, Mimi, what's going on? What happened?" Miyako inquired hearing the hurt in the pink haired girl's voice.

"I'll explain everything when we meet." Mimi replied. With that the phone call ended and she packed all her things and prepared for departure into the digital world. She sighed 'I hope I'm doing the right thing. I can't…I cant live without Jyou…and that's what they're trying to force me to do…I'd die first…' she thought right before the screen of her laptop flashed with a bright light.

End of Chapter

Well okay so this chapter was a little Mimi-centric but I liked it. Next chapter will get back to the main pairing and don't worry the wait wont be nearly as long for this one lol.


End file.
